Gabriel du Chambronne
"If I may friend, I would recommend that you at least practice before attempting another such adventure." - to Vay Lord '''Gabriel du Chambronne '''is a well-known collector of artifacts, both arcane and otherwise, who lives amongst the nobles of Val Royeaux. Seemingly trained at the Circle and possessing incredible magical abilities, his personality and involvement left a significant impression upon the Party. Background As aforementioned, his mentions of having a study within the White Spire in Val Royeaux suggest he has had some form of formal training within the Circle of Magi. It would seem otherwise impossible to hide his significantly developed magical skills. His family somehow came to pass down their line a sword & shield set that once belonged to an Elf, if rumours are to be trusted, of pure emerald green. As Balbus discovered upon touching them, they are empowered by some form of imbued magic, whether enchantment or otherwise. He has also mastered spells that, judging by Saidra's descriptions in the past, are beyond normal Circle training. Involvement His first appearance was when Caspar sought to scout out his property and survey the items mentioned above, having been hired by Healara to 'liberate' them from his collection and return to their 'rightful owners'. When the Nevarran visited him at his abode, he sat down with his fellow noble, but the courteousness seemed to dissipate when the mention of purchasing the items in questions arose. Vehemently stating that they were not for sale, and in fact dear items of his, he offered a viewing and nothing more. Having accomplished what he had set out to do, Caspar did scope out the vault room itself, able to then recount to Drystan and Vay the situation they were in. It would seem that he was aware of the heist going on, as he later mentioned that upon his traps being triggered by Drystan and Vay, a 'watcher' he had put in place informed him. He did also ask what the elven rogue thought of the concussive trap that sent Drystan butt-first on to the floor. Whatever the case may be, it is without doubt that he was watching in some form. He would next appear in the aftermath of the Brawl at the Ghastly Tome, apparating by the doorway and striding in full of confidence. Despite being faced with a tavern full of people on edge, he calmly diffused the situation and discussed with them the nature of his visitation. Wanting to reclaim his items and fill the group in on why he had let the party take them, he was happy to know that Healara had now been dealt with. He also reclaimed a mask that had been stolen from him, though a mention of another item drew no recognition. Whether this was the vial of liquid Vay had picked up is unknown, as allegedly Gabriel had allowed Healara to pickpocket him now and again, seemingly enjoying the build-up to the night's events. Explaining to Balbus how his family had come into the weapon and shield, the elderly mage handed them over. Passing a hand over them, he appeared to transport them via a magical spell of some kind, as they instantly vanished presumably to return back to the vault. As members of the Party and others stood concerned or in awe, he revealed that before he left, he had one other request. Seeing as the group is the kind to go poking around when mysterious items are mentioned, he asked them to keep an eye out for anything of interest. Mostly artifacts, magical items and the like, but anything worth collecting he would happily unburden them from. In exchange for payment of course. When asked where they should contact him, he simply stated either his abode, which they were now intimately familiar with, or his office in the White Spire - something that drew a tense reaction from everybody bar Drystan. Departing then back the way he came, he apparated once more, and with barely five minutes presence, he had left a significant mark on the party. Personality A flamboyant individual when outside of formal situations, his natural confidence manages to carry him through any tense situation. He was confident enough in his abilities that he didn't worry about essentially appearing into a room of highly defensive individuals, or worry about not being able to stop the transaction. Even though the Party had stolen from him, his pleasant demeanour meant they were willing to part with their plunder, not even considering it despite outnumbering him 11 to 1. He presumably either used to travel or has a keen interest in history, due to the nature of his collecting. This would also suggest he is quite talented at forming networks of information and thus is quite calculating, as some of his collection were very very old. His intuitive ways of placing traps and wards within his vault also suggests this, as they were mostly unconventional - and presumably not all of them were encountered. He is also clearly in possession of a strong sense of personal pride, his refusal to part with what he called a family heirloom showing how he values the history of his family. The Chambronne Collection * Ancient Elven Sword & Shield * Aged Tapestries ** Some bearing Emperor Kordillus I * Vases and Urns ** Many bearing frescoes * Presumably other magical items Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Orlesian Category:NPC Allies